


The Collision of Your Kiss

by FallingOverSideways



Series: From the Doodle Pad [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: Art for the kiss meme. Posting here since tumblr has gone crazy.





	1. First Light

**Author's Note:**

> Main title from My Chemical Romance lyrics.
> 
> JeanneDarcPrice on tumblr challenged me to the kiss meme, so naturally I started drawing mshenko. I was inspired by her gilder ‘cheek’ kiss lmao. This is the second I’ve drawn, so I’ll have to post the other one soon.

John Shepard enjoys the hushed dark of the morning. Watching Kaidan sprawled out next to where he had been sleeping, the covers thrown off because he always gets hot at night without EDI in their Vancouver apartment to regulate the temperature of the room. Boo is snuggled in the thick black of the biotic’s hair, something the man once hated and is now fondly resigned about. The coffee is ready, but its Kaidan who likes to cook them breakfast when they have time, otherwise there’d be a bowl of Blast-Os next to the mugs on the nightstand.

And for a moment its just them. No Spectres or high ranking officers in the Alliance. John watches the early violet light come in through the blinds and blend with the aqua from the fish tank on his lover’s skin. When Kaidan starts to move, arm reaching into the space beside him, John knows the jig is up. 

Grinning, he hooks a finger in the biotic’s boxer briefs to tug them down and plants a loud kiss on that cute ass.

 

 


	2. For All The Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss on the Neck

Miranda had been ready to leave after the confrontation with Kaidan, their business done. Shepard can understand her urgency, the need to get ahead of the Collectors before they strike again and more lives are lost. But Cerberus brought him back ‘exactly as he was’ for a reason.

All non-essential crew members are ordered down to Horizon from the Normandy as soon as it’s cleared of hostiles to rescue the remaining colonists and do damage control. Kaidan does a double take at the sight of Dr. Chakwas, greeting her like an old friend as she disembarks to set up a triage in one of the larger kitchens. Garrus joins them and the new motley crew creates a ring around the Alliance soldier and the ghost of Commander John Shepard to receive their orders. Kaidan watches them all curiously.

Shepard most of all.

They work until dawn fights its way through the dust and ash in the sky, left behind by the Collector ship. Two thirds of the colony remains, only those who escaped the swarm to attack the aliens and those with adverse reactions to the paralytic need medical care. The fields of golden produce and green trees left undamaged between silent buildings, the animals and obscenely large insects completely left unaware of the tragedy.

Shepard is the last to leave. He lingers, finding more and more to help, catching a shower in one grateful family’s apartment so he can continue on. Kaidan corners him later as he makes coffee. They share a breakfast that’s probably better left to silence, where nothing is quite resolved. Yet.

Yet.

They’re smiling at each other with some kind of wistfulness in their eyes. Kaidan calls him ‘John’ when he stands, not ‘Commander’, not ‘Shepard’. They kiss. Gentle kisses that promise nothing and halt when Shepard’s lips hover over the sting mark on Kaidan’s throat. When he starts to pull away, the biotic’s grip tightens like a vice.

 

For 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, Horizon Fix It’s might be a thing in this series idek. The next one is about 80% done. Ish. Will be posted for Shenko Thursday. It’s a Surprise Kiss. I call it Disney Prince Kaidan lmao.
> 
> But seriously. I understand game pacing, but do you REALLY think paragon Shep would just ‘bye Felicia’ his way off Horizon instead of staying to help?


End file.
